Secrets and Lies
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: Suki is just an average teenage girl. Or is she? She lives alone, no family at all. Her mother and father killed by gun shot and after Suki killed the criminal. Could she help it though? What happens when she catches the eye of a certain idol? Will she be unemotional for the rest of her life? Or will she open up more to her feelings? (Sorry for sucky summary and grammar issues)
1. Chapter 1

I'm not usually the happy girl you always see. Not even sad, excited, mad, or angry. If I show emotion, it will be trouble for me, and anyone who's around.

Reiushi Mitsuki is my full name, most people call me Suki or Suki-chan. I don't care really. I've just started high school, I am age 14 and am 4"9, the shortest person at my school. I've been called names, like chibi, or shorty, it's annoying, but I don't care. 5 years ago my parents were killed by a criminal, and afterwards, I killed him. That's how I was born, if I get over emotional, angry or sad, I become a living monster. My eyes turn red and I have no way of stopping it.

I conceal my emotions. I don't laugh, or cry, or yell. I stay calm. I don't show any emotion, none. Though I suppose this was me before my parents died. I never talked to anyone, but Rina. Hatsushi Rina, she stuck with me, after my parents asked and payed her too. Though she never accepted the money, she gladly stuck around, even after my parents died. She was always there, I was grateful, but I didn't pay her much attention, because if my parents never asked she wouldn't look my way.

I don't need friends, I have myself. And a bunch of people in Japan. I have my own advice website. I give people advice and help them, I want others to live their lives, and knowing that they're happy, makes me feel good. I feel better knowing I've helped others who are in the same boat as me. I started this advice when I was seven. My dad bought me a stationary kit, and a laptop. So many people could write letters or type to me. I was happy.

Though my advice stays anonymous. No one knows who I am. My screen name is chibi, and even though I thought the name was annoying, I use it anyways. My dad always told me chibi just meant small and adorable. I loved him, I wish that break-in never happened.

Three years later a man snuck into our house, he tried to steal our money, and precious items. My mother and father tried to stop him, but were shot. After he shot them, I killed him. No gun, or anything, just me.

This started when I was born, my eyes were different from any baby. I had one blue eye, and one red one. My parents didn't know what to do. It wasn't until age 5 I had my first "overreaction" my eyes turned red, and I wasn't me anymore. I cant control myself in that state. I have no control over my body. My uncle, my mothers brother, wanted me locked up, he said I was a demon. I believed that. I always thought there was a demon who controlled my emotions, but that's ridiculous, right? My mother never talked to him after that incident. They were so close when they were younger, and I destroyed that friendship. Just because of my rage, why was in me?

Whatever it was, I needed to control it, I couldn't get rid of it, so I had to have no feelings. I showed no emotion, and I didn't get wrapped up in peoples problems. I didn't want to be hurt. I live by myself alone in my house, I pay for my life and my house. My parents were rich, and they left the will to me, so I provided for myself.

I went to school daily, and I would sometimes talk with Rina. She was always so cheerful, even when she's sad, but that's usually a fake smile she wears. Still, I like her company, shes the only company I need if I feel sociable.

"Suki~chan!" I heard her yelling and running down the street waving at me. She ran up to me and smiled. She always looks down on me, literally. Our heights are completely opposite, she's 5"6. I hate having to look up at everyone and feel like a damn preschooler. "How was your weekend?" Rina asked. I shrugged, I didn't do much except sit at home, and type to other people, help them, Rina knows I do this, she is the only person to know I am chibi, and about what happens if I get mad. She's okay with me not showing emotion, she accepts me. She smiled at me, and walked with me to school.

"How was your weekend?" I managed to say. I didn't care truthfully, but Rina was always there and I felt I should be there for her, and possibly be a better friend. Rina's face lit up, "it was great! I went down by the ocean and went fishing with my dad!" I nodded, it amazed me how the simplest things could make her so happy.

We got to school, and we're greeted with the three bitches of the school. Mika, Rin, and Kazuko. They were all horrible, I hated them, they always poked fun about my height, and me living alone. I just tried to ignore them. That was hard when their laughs and cockiness was so damn annoying. I refuse to rage quick about it though.

"So, everything alright down there? I would hate being so small, my neck would be killing me, and I would have to stand on a ladder to reach anything," Mika said. She was the leader of the pack, the leader wolf. That's what I referred to her as. It makes sense. Everyone could be compared to an animal, I always thought that. Me being like a cat, alone, and can scratch you if you annoy it. Rina was like a rabbit, always happy, and adorable. Then the three wolves, I smiled at the thought, it was funny.

Rina and I sat down at our desks, she was reading this magazine about some idol. I don't get idols, they're people, why are they treated differently? Because they can sing? Dance? Or just plain look good? None of it was important. I didn't really care for much music, I listened to some, mainly classical, no pop, rock, or anything so fast I cant understand what they're saying. Idols were always full of themselves, never cared about anyone, except money, and fame.

"Kyaaa!" Rina screamed, "you could win a chance to go to see Kenti Kiyoshi in concert and meet him backstage!" she turned to me. "You want to go? If we win that is," she asked. I shrugged, I had nothing else to do. What were the chances of winning anyways.

Apparently very high, Rina had eight cell phones ready, mine included. Her family let her borrow them, they all live together. Her mother, father, aunt, uncle, cousin, and grandmother lived with her. Her and her mother always offered for me to live with them, but I always told them I'd rather be alone. So when the time came, Rina had the radio station on speed dial, and pressed every phone and put it on speaker. The first time, answering machines came on, we didn't win but the second time she did that one of the phones, was answered. "Hello?" she said, she talked for a little, with the guy, and answered questions about this Kiyoshi guy. She was a really big fan I guess.

She got the answers all right, they were all simple, like what's his favorite color or food or whatever. So that was it, in a few days the tickets and passes would be mailed to us. I wasn't sure what to expect. I never been to a concert before. Oh well.

A few weeks later we were on our way to the concert. "Remember call me when the shows over, I'll be in the parking lot waiting, stay safe," Rina's mom said. She was always nice and caring, kind of like my mom.

"Ready?" Rina asked, I nodded and headed out of the car. We walked into the stadium where he was performing. It was a big place, there were seats everywhere, it was early so barely anyone was her yet. I sat down in our seats, and pulled out my phone. I came because of Rina, not for this preppy boy. I decided to check on Chibi. She had a lot of people typing and writing to her each day, I was glad to be the one people come to with issues. Here is where anyone is accepting, I don't know who they are, and they don't know who I am, but I feel as if I know them. I understand them.

The show started, and all the music and screaming of girls was giving me a headache. One more hour of this.

After the show was done we went backstage. I decided to put my phone away in my pocket. I walked around with Rina, she was trying to find her idol.

Later we split up a little, Rina going on a search hunt and me just hanging out. There was only on problem… my phone was gone. Where is it? Did I drop it? What if someone found it and kept it? Stay calm. Don't let the emotions get the better of you.

I searched aimlessly for that thing I couldn't find it, I was practically on my hands and knees trying to find it. I stumbled on a pair of legs, I looked up, and saw a very tall guy. I will admit he was a very handsome man, he looked older, but not much older than me. He looked at me funny, his eyes wide and his mouth open. I saw in his hands my phone. I was relieved when he gave it me. "Arigatou," I said with a smile of relief, I turned around going to look for Rina when he asked, "are you Chibi?" I stood frozen, he looked through my phone. I started to panic and try to think up excuses in my head. I couldn't think straight, what could I do?

****Kiyoshi's POV****

The concert was over, and now I just had to stay backstage for another hour or so. I decided to look around, there were some contest winners I had to go greet. I was looking around for my manager, when I saw a little girl walking around aimlessly. Was she looking for her mother? No, she was looking at the ground. What was she looking for? Then I kicked something, it was a phone. Who's phone was it? I picked it up and looked through it, I tried to figure out who's it was.

I went through and stumbled upon a website. Chibi. I remember this website so well. Chibi was a girl who gave advice to others, and helped a lot of people all across Japan. She was angel, and I fell in love with her.

I didn't care what she looked like, or how old she was. She made me who I am now. I always suffered from depression during middle school. When I was twelve I found this website, and wrote to her. She would always write back no matter what. She cared deeply for others. I typed and wrote letters to her everyday. But then I got a little carried away and I told her I loved her, I wanted to meet her. She didn't write to me after that.

I have her phone. She was here. Somewhere in this crowd. I was about to look for her when I saw that little girl crawling on the ground. Was this her phone? No, she looked too young to be writing so much wisdom, she looked about ten years old. Still, she was the only one looking for something, and this had to be it. I stood in front of her, and she looked up. She stood up, saw the phone and grabbed it. She smiled. It was such a beautiful smile, I stood there like an idiot with my mouth open. "Arigatou," she said, her voice was so delicate.

She started walking away. "Are you Chibi?" I asked. She stood there, frozen.

Was she really Chibi? "How old are you?" I asked her instead. "F-fourteen," she stuttered. Fourteen, we were only five years apart. I then turned happy, glad she wasn't so young that I couldn't be in love with her. She was so small, so fragile. I wanted to keep her in an embrace. "Are you Chibi?" I asked again instead. She stayed silent. "Please answer," I begged her. She turned to me with fear in her eyes. "Please, please don't tell anyone," she said. I nodded and smiled. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Reiushi, Reiushi Mitsuki," she said, "or Suki for short." Suki. I loved her name, her kind heart, her smile, her voice, everything about her was perfect. I wanted her to be mine.

A girl was shouting for her. "Suki! Suki!" she kept calling. Suki ran off, and I followed behind. She went over to her friend and she asked where Suki ran off to. She looked up at me and screamed, "Kyaaaaaah!" Suki flinched. "Omg! Its nice to meet you Kiyoshi-sama!" she said. She bowed to me and kept on smiling. Suki stood behind her and glared at me. Why was she glaring at me?

****Suki's POV****

I heard Rina call for me, I had to escape this guy's clutches. Sadly though, after I ran off he just went running off behind me. Why did this guy keep on following me? Did he want to blackmail me or something? I don't want this secret out.

After I found Rina, she sighed in relief, "where were you? I was worried sick you left or were kidnapped." That guy followed me and Rina was in full fangirl mode. "Omg it's nice to meet you Kiyoshi-sama!" she said. Kiyoshi? Kenti Kiyoshi? The idol we came to see? Shit! If he's famous, this could leak out and my website would be over. I couldn't live normally anymore. I gave him a dirty look in order he would get the picture to just leave me alone. All he did was smile. I knew for a fact though. I hated this guy.

A few days had passed since the concert, and no secrets were told to the media yet. I was living in peace once again. That was until my phone rang.

I didn't know the number, but I picked it up anyways. "Hello?" I said. "Ohayo, Suki~chan," it was that idol boy again. He put my number in his phone? What person does that to a complete stranger?! I was furious at this point but had to stay calm I couldn't let him get the bad side of me.

"Suki~chan," I hated him calling me that, why did I ever tell him my full name? "can we hang out sometime?" he asked. "No," I stated, I don't want him in my life, but what if he threatened me? "Hmm, that's not very nice Suki~chan," he said, "look I won't tell anyone about Chibi, I promise," he said. "All I ask is that you go on a date with me, I want to know you better," he said. "No, you don't," I said, "the real me is cold, and heartless, and cruel." He sounded confused, "but you always write such kind, heart-warming things, how is that cruel?" I'm fed up with arguing, I just agreed to it and let it be over soon.

I have no clue what I'm doing. Dear mother and father in heaven, please bring me luck on this.

**Wow that took a while... Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Going on a date? Me? Why did I agree to go on a date with this guy? Mother and Father in heaven, what have I gotten myself into?

I've never been on a date, I feared broken heart, and not being able to control myself if ever happened. I feared it. The thing controlled my anger, there was something inside me. I knew there had to be, I was never myself when I was mad.

"I'm not marrying the guy, just one date wont kill you, and he'll be out of your life forever." I had to reassure my subconscious. Just a regular day with two people hanging out. I could do this. I could do this…

I went to school, as normal. I sat at my desk waiting for Rina to come. As usual, she was as happy and cheerful as ever. "Last night was exciting right?" she asked. Yeah, if you call becoming exposed by a celebratiy exciting. I questioned whether or not to tell Rina, she was my best friend after all. I decided to tell her after class. Though that didn't go to well.

"Ehhhh?! What do you mean Kiyoshi asked you on a date?!" She yelled. Many people turned around and stared at us. Luckily they had no clue what we were talking about. I covered her mouth, "Shhh, you want the whole world to her you?" I said angrily. "Why did Kiyoshi ask you out though, and why did you say yes? Your never interested in guys," she said. "Truthful, yes, but he found out about Chibi, and I cant let anyone else know," I told her. "Wait, so he's holding this against you? Is he blackmailing you?" she asked. "I don't know, look I'm just gonna go on the date and afterwards, never talk to him again, hopefully," I tried to reassure myself by saying that. Why did he want to go out on a date anyways? Whatever I do this once I don't have to think about it anymore.

Later on in the evening, I was getting ready. Black skirt, white top, black tie, and my hair down. _I should trim my bangs_, I thought. My bangs always got in the way, and my hair was very long. It was black with a tint of purple.

I was ready to go out. I was about to head out when my doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was a guy standing outside, he was a driver. He led me to a fancy car, and held the out. Should I go in? Was this sent for me by him? I decide to get in without asking questions.

He drove me to a karaoke place, where _he_ was waiting out front. I got out the car, I wasn't to happy about this, but he was just smiling away. We were complete opposites. "Hello Kenti-sama," I said. "No need to be so formal Suki~chan," he called me that name again. Why did I say to call me Suki? I met him right there and then, and I told him my nickname. I was so stupid, but I guess it was just an in the moment thing. I just let him guide me inside, unexpectedly, there were three other people there. _Good, more people are here, it'll make it less awkward,_ I thought. There were two girls and a boy. "Yo, Kiyoshi glad you could make it," the guy said. "Who is she?" one of the girls said. "This is Suki~chan," he said. I got annoyed again, "please call me Mitsuki, at least I can't stand it." He frowned a little, and the one girl just glared at me, "she's so cold, why not go on a date with a girl who has a heart, like me," she said. I rolled my eyes, and I sat down. Kiyoshi sat down in between me and the girl.

"My name is Hotaru," the girl sitting across from me said, "she's Amaya, and he's Shiro." "My name is Mitsuki," I said. She smiled at me, she seemed nice, the other girl, though, I didn't like her.

We did karaoke for a little, and ate. Kiyoshi just kept smiling at me. It was irritating. I just decided to stay quiet for most of the night, and not draw attention to myself. But then the pest said something she shouldn't have started, "how old is she anyways? Like seven?" she ws getting on my nerves quick, "you should date someone older sweet Kiyoshi," she said. "She's in high school, she is old enough," Kiyoshi said. "Still I think you should date someone who is a little more nicer and less bitchy," she said. She was pushing me off the edge, real fast. "I mean, would you want a girl who completely ignored you, I bet she has no friends either, her parents probably don't even like her." I was done. I stood up fast, my eyes red. I walked over to her, and slapped her hard. "Oi! Suki! What are you doing?" Kiyoshi said. I looked at him angrily, he looked at me shocked, I covered my eyes, and ran.

I ran all the way home, I was done with him, I couldn't take it anymore, I was losing myself quick. I went inside my house, and punched a hole through the wall. I wasn't in control anymore. I was lost in my subconscious, it was in control now. I grabbed my bamboo staff from my room, and hit everything in my room. Tears coming from my eyes, I was trembling. I pointed my staff at my door and saw him standing there.

My eyes turned blue again, and cried even more. Kiyoshi saw me in this state, and he looked at me with such sad eyes. Then he embraced me, "hanasei!" I yelled. He just held me tighter. "Have you had this issue your whole life? You've been suffering haven't you," he said. He…cared? He was trying to protect me. He understood. "You can't control it, can you? I'm sorry, I didn't know," he was apologizing for me, why? He just kept holding on to me, comforting me. I didn't understand why. I just kept crying, he accepted me, no guy ever did that. My heart skipped a beat.

**I thought this as an anime. i wish i could draw manga better...**


End file.
